


Not Everyone Grows Up

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [34]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be warned if I hear complaining I'll smack someone, First of a series, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Non-Sexual Age Play, The second or third fic will have more tho, The sequels are gonna have Dis/Bilbo/Thorin tho, little kili, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: There's nothing wrong with it, some people just don't feel the need to act older, and there's honestly nothing wrong with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

When Kili was eight, he remembered his big brother getting asked to a school dance for the first time. He’s dressed up in a nice tux, he even got his date a corsage, even though he’d told Kili repeatedly that there was no way he could like Lina more than he liked Kili. Besides, Lina was a girl, so she probably had cooties, and Fili didn’t want those. Fili had looked good in the tux though. Their mom called him a ‘distinguished gentlemen’.

 

Kili had cried.

 

“Oh come on, Kili, doesn’t your big brother look good? He’s very handsome in his tux.”

 

Kili didn’t know why he was crying, but he couldn’t stop, pressing his face further into Dis’ shoulder, little body wracked with sobs. “N-nuh, Mama! Fee looks like a stupid adult!”

 

Fili frowned, looking down at his outfit. To be honest, now he just wants to shuck the whole thing off and pull his baby brother into his lap to make things better. Fili felt his chest tighten at the very sight of his little brother’s tears. He’d never been able to stand seeing Kili cry about anything.

 

“Mama, I…”

 

Fili didn’t know what to say, and Dis turned to look behind him, distressed at this new development. Thorin nodded and quickly put a hand on Fili’s shoulder, starting to direct him away. “Don’t worry, Fili, Kili’s just tired, he’ll be fine later, it’s just past his bedtime.”

 

And it was, but Dis and Thorin had decided to let the eight year old stay up while his brother was off, so he could spend time with them and not feel left out about his big brother going somewhere he wasn’t.

 

Fili and Kili were almost inseparable on a regular basis, knowing that his big brother was going to do something fun without him, really upset the boys.

 

Fili still looked worried, but he let Thorin guide him away from the boy still pressed against his mother’s shoulder. It honestly looked like Kili was trying to stop crying, but he just couldn’t hold it back. Fili really wanted to call the night off.

 

Thorin got to the front door with him, and opened it up. Lina and her mom were already waiting outside in their car there, and Fili didn’t want to upset them, so he nodded at his worried looking uncle and left.

 

When he got in the car with them, Lina was wearing a pretty blue dress and grinning at him. She noticed his worried look though and frowned. “What’s wrong, Fee?”

 

That wasn’t right. Only Kili called him ‘Fee’, and that just sounded wrong. He didn’t correct her though, not wanting to start a fight. “My… my little brother started crying.”

 

Lina’s mom pulled out of the driveway after exchanging a few words with Thorin, and started on the path to the school. Lina frowned. “Yeah, younger siblings can be weird.”

 

Fili shrugged weakly. “Kili’s weird, but… when he cries, it makes me want to make it better. He’s just a kid, and he acts like he’s three sometimes. No one that young should cry.”

 

She nodded, unsure of herself about that. Apparently she didn’t exactly share his love of her own siblings. “Yeah.”

 

Fili just turned to look out the window on the ride there.

 

***

 

When Thorin came back inside, Kili was still sniffling into his mom’s shoulder, but the tears had stopped coming. His face was wet, and Dis was trying to coax him out to blow his nose before he made himself sick.

 

Thorin knelt down on the ground in front of them while Kili weakly blew into the tissue, looking beyond tired. Maybe a later bedtime for the night was a bad idea.

 

“Hey, kiddo. You okay?”

 

Kili sat back against his mother’s chest. He was small for his age, but he’d grow in time. He nearly started crying again when he remembered how the last time his mother had held him like this, she’d told him that, and it left him feeling sick to his stomach for weeks afterwards. He didn’t ever want to be too big to fit in her arms.

 

“Why’s Fee gotta go? He don’t  _ need _ to be an adult.”

 

Thorin frowned. Kili’s words always got slurred and grammar went right out the window when he was upset. “Fili isn’t going anywhere without you, kiddo, he just wanted to go to the school dance tonight. Don’t worry, he’s coming back.”

 

Kili let out a tired moan of despair. “He’s growing up. Don’t want him to.”

 

Dis cooed, pulling Kili tight to her chest. “Hey, you know, you’ll grow up too, right?”

 

Kili looked even more distressed at that, “N-no!”

 

Thorin leaned in to press a kiss against Kili’s cheek. He was just so young and sweet. “Do you just want to be our baby forever, then?”

 

Kili nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Thorin nodded back, “Alright. That’s okay, you can just be our little boy from now on.”

 

Kili sighed a little, eyes drooping, “Good.”

 

Thorin took the boy from his mother’s lap when Kili’s eyes were drooping further, gently tucking him against his chest. It was far past this boy’s bedtime.

 

His hand came up to his mouth, and for once, neither of them reprimanded him from sucking his thumb into his mouth. He could use some comfort.

 

When him and Dis were watching him from the doorway to his bedroom later, he sighed, head cocking to the side. “He’ll grow out of it. One day he’ll want to be an adult like Fili.”

 

Dis looked down. “I have half a mind not to encourage that. Maybe we can just keep him as our darling little boy forever?”

 

Thorin snorted, “Sure, if we want him taken away by social services, I guess.”

 

She kicked him in the shin lightly, “I just mean, maybe it would be easier on him to just let him grow up at his own pace.”

 

Thorin thought about that, nodding, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

***

 

Kili never really grew into the idea of growing up though. As a whole, he’d much rather spend his time playing games and curling up on the couch between his family, than he would going out on dates and taking apprenticeships at their uncle’s company like Fili did.

 

Which is why it surprised them all when Kili said he wanted to move out when Fili did.

 

Dis shook her head firmly, tucking Kili’s head into her shoulder. He was too damn tall to do it now while standing, but they were on the couch. “No, no, my baby stays right here with his mama.”

 

Kili whined a little, finding a more comfortable spot in her arms. “But, I  _ wanna _ move in with Fee, though.”

 

Thorin frowned, “I don’t like the idea of being alone in a house with your mother. She’s mean. You need to stay here and keep me company.”

 

Dis gave him an odd look over Kili’s head, “Who says I’d let you stay?”

 

Thorin sputtered, “It’s  _ my _ name on the deed!”

 

Dis shrugged, “You’ve still got me written into your will, right?”

 

Thorin looked horrified, and could hear Fili snickering at the other side of the room, sitting back in an armchair. “No no, Kili, you can’t leave, your mom will murder me.”

 

Kili sighed, pulling back from them both entirely, before going across the room to smush into the armchair next to his brother. Fili happily accepted him most of the way into his lap, grinning at the arguing adults on the other side of the room. “Oh come on, Ma, he’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

 

The two adults ended up alone on one couch, pouting at Fili and Kili impressively. Though, if you claim they’re pouting, you might get hit, don’t do that. Dis looked a little upset. “Whatever will we do without our baby at home?”

 

Fili snorted, pulling Kili against his side so the younger boy was sprawled against him comfortably. “I don’t know, you could try dating. When was the last time you two had a date?”

 

The two of them looked like they were going to protest, before honestly thinking about it. Thorin looked down at his hands, blinking rapidly. “I have  _ no _ idea.”

 

Fili rolled his eyes, “It’s because whenever you two aren’t working, you’re taking care of Kee. See, you need to let him grow up, it’s holding  _ all _ of you back.”

 

Thorin gave him an impressive glare. “Like you don’t baby him too.”

 

Kili finally spoke, sounding small and far away, like he honestly wasn’t paying much attention. “Right here, Uncle.”

 

Fili shrugged, snuggling his brother. “I do, I won’t deny that, but I don’t think I let it get in the way of me having an actual life outside of work, like you two do.”

 

Kili lifted his head a little, “It’s true, he doesn’t.”

 

He put his head back down on his brother’s shoulder and nuzzled in, looking very close to falling asleep.

 

Dis let out a dramatic sigh, “Fine, take my baby away. We’ll just be here, growing old.”

 

Fili’s smile was bright and cheerful as he stood up, pulling Kili up with him. “Have fun!”

 

***

 

Fili was starting to think that maybe they were right. Kili may be old enough to fully take care of himself, but that didn’t mean he was going to.

 

“Maybe Mom and Uncle were right. You really don’t do much for yourself, do you?”

 

Kili shrugged, trying to wriggle out of Fili’s grip still, before letting out a little hiss when it tugged at his hair some. “It’s not that I can’t, but you all do this for me, so why should I?”

 

Fili paused for a moment, before continuing to braid back his brother’s long hair, tight to the side’s of his head and curving around his ears so it would stay out of his eyes. Kili hated his hair in his eyes, but he would never braid it back himself. 

 

“Oh Mahal, we really spoil you, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kili stopped squirming again when the commercial on the tv ended, and went back to playing the cartoon with the annoying laughing sponge. Fili didn’t understand why it attracted his brother’s attention so much, but it could always be counted on to keep him in place for a little while.

 

It wasn’t even that Kili was lazy. He wasn’t lazy, he wasn’t dumb either, he usually got better marks that Fili did in science and math. Kili wasn’t dumb.

 

He was comfortable though. He knew that no one in his family  _ minded _ taking care of him.

 

Uncle Thorin didn’t mind when Kili still snuck into his bed after a bad dream, and Dis was usually the one to send Kili off to bed most nights, tucking him in and giving him a kiss -and Mr Snuggles, don’t forget Mr Snuggles- to sleep. 

 

Fili and Thorin were the only ones that could braid his hair properly -because Thorin braided his too, and Dis’s hair was almost as messy as his was, so she had no idea how to deal with it- and overall, his family just  _ never minded _ when he let them take care of him.

 

Hell, sometimes Dis got fussy at him when he tried to be independant, and Thorin got all quiet and mopey when Kili didn’t need his help with anything.

 

It might be enabling, but Kili wasn’t dumb; none of this was hurting him, he fully well knew how to take care of himself, but he really didn’t have to. There’s nothing wrong with this as long as it doesn’t negatively affect any of them. 

 

He made sure to sit still for his brother for the rest of the episode and until Fili was done braiding, because Fili didn’t like it when he accidentally pulled his brother’s hair, before getting up off the floor and smooshing himself into the spot on the couch next to his brother. “Fili?”

 

Fili lifted his arm up for Kili to squirm under with a sigh. “Yeah, kiddo?”

 

Kili made a happy little sigh, squirming right up against him. “You’re the best big brother ever.”

 

Fili couldn’t help the way his cheeks went pink, and he leaned in to press his face to Kili’s hair. “Well, it’s not that hard when you have the best little brother ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
